Alphabet Soup
by emmad96
Summary: A collection of one shots based on a word for each letter of the alphabet. Toby and Happy. Because these two deserve some happiness. Don't own anything, just playing!
1. A - Acanthous

Future established TobyxHappy.

After a long and challenging case which pushed Happy to her breaking point almost, causing her to lash out at everyone, but mainly Toby, her and Toby have a heart to heart before they head home.

Acanthous; spiny; prickly

"Acanthous", Toby said, leaning across the desk to grab his satchel.

"What the hell are you on about?" Happy replied, looking at him with one brow raised.

"Acanthous; meaning spiny or prickly. It's a word I'd use to describe you sometimes" Toby stated, turning to face the petite genius, looking her right in those beautiful eyes.

"Oh, great, that's such a good thing to be described as. Thanks Doc, really." Happy said, her voice betraying her as she turned and began to storm away, only to be stopped by a firm pair of hands on her waist, spinning her towards their owner.

"I'd also use words like pulchritudinous, phenomenal, rare, badass and quirky." The doctor said quietly, pulling the woman close towards him.

"Badass? Really?" Happy said, a smile softly spreading across her face.

"Yeah. You're like this prickly, gorgeous, ice cold, badass chick to the world, and that scares me, but then I see the way you look at Ralph, the way you get so absorbed into fixing a bike, and it's like there's this whole new Happy for me to see. And I love it." Toby whispered, pulling Happy even closer and wrapping his arms around her, feeling her relax into his body, letting the days events seep away.

"I don't know why, but when you say stuff like that Toby, it makes me want to be so much more for you. More than what I can ever possibly be. I'm sorry that I've been a bitch today, and I know I've been taking it out on you. I guess it's because you're the only person who deep down I know will always be there, and who I cannot possibly scare away." Happy murmured against the leather of Toby's jacket, his scent invading her nasal passages and making her feel so safe and so at home in his arms, a feat never before had she come across.

"You are everything I could ever dream for, you are perfect to me in every single way and I am so damn lucky that you let me in past that shell and into your heart." Toby stated firmly, pressing his lips against the sleek black hair of the woman in his arms that he loved so dearly. In that moment, both the world class shrink and the mechanical prodigy felt so at home. So loved and safe.

A/N: sorry if there is any errors, typed on my iPhone and uploaded that way. Will go over it all tomorrow morning when I get my mac back and make it better! Hope you enjoyed, drop me a review to let me know!


	2. B - Baiseman

Married life for my favourite couple. This one may get a second part later on, because I like this quite a lot. I hope you do too!

Baiseman; kiss on the hand

* * *

><p>I was woken by soft rays of sunlight filtering through the nets that hung across the large windows at the end of the bed. I pressed my nose further into the chest that had become, as usual, my pillow for the night, before blinking my eyes and looking across the bed at the clock that sat next to three framed photos. A smile turned my lips up a fraction as I read the time and realised that we still had about half a hour before the kids would come bounding in, undoubtedly already arguing about what cartoon would get put on our flatscreen. It was a Sunday, family day, but today was extra special. Today was ten years since Toby and I started dating, and five years since we married. Shuffling to the side slightly so I could prop myself up on my elbows while lying on my front, my eyes flickered up to the frame that was hung above the bed. It was one of my favourites, taken by Paige on a outing to the beach one day. It depicted smiles all around, our oldest on Toby's shoulders, our youngest on my hip, and Toby's arm wrapped casually around my shoulders as he pulled me in to kiss the top of my head. My smile spread further across my face as I took a moment to bathe in the happiness which I had finally found. Yeah, it was hard sometimes, and yeah, raising two boys who seem to have inherited Toby's cheekiness and a hell of a lot of intelligence was something that was never a walk in the park, but it was all made worth it in moments like the one that that picture froze in time.<p>

I let my eyes move down to survey the man the so peacefully slumbered next to me. My eyes ran over his chest, re-memorising each line, edge, scar and muscle. I took in his face, committing to memory yet again his features. Those eyebrows that quirked so beautifully with every expression. Those eyes that looked at me with such love, that watched over his boys with a protectiveness I never thought capable, the windows into his troubled and perfect soul. And finally those lips. Those lips that form his articulate speech, lips that gush pride and encouragement to the boys, lips that speak his love for myself and his little family, lips that kiss his boys foreheads every night, lips that kiss mine. Oh the kisses those lips give me.

Kisses. I snorted softly to myself. If someone had told me fifteen years ago that something as simple as kisses would play such an important role in my life, I would've had them committed. But now, after ten years with Toby, they do.

* * *

><p>The first time we kissed, I had been on the verge of storming out of the garage in a fit of rage, ready to kill the son of a bitch who had landed Sylvester in hospital with a concussion and badly sprained wrist. Toby and stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, bring his other hand up to cup the side of my face softly as he pressed his lips against mine, barely giving me time to react before he pulled back and pulled me against his chest. Wrapping his arms around my spring-loaded body, he had held me and traced patterns up and down my back while whispering that it was going to be okay over and over again until I relaxed into him.<p>

The second time we kissed was late that night, after the same jerk had attacked Toby, dislocating his shoulder and kidnapped him for a few hours before we managed to rescue him with the help of Gallo. Toby had found me on the roof, silent tears falling down my face as I broke down as I realised that I almost lost everything that day. Without saying a word, Toby had held me as I let everything out, years and years of emotion and feelings. He had wiped away my tears and kissed me properly that time, pouring everything he felt into the kiss and making me realise for the first time that day that maybe everything really was going to be okay. That was ten years ago today, and boy have we shared possibly millions of kisses between then and now.

There's the kisses he gives me when he comes back from a night out with his friends, tasting like whiskey and Marlboro smokes, the kind his mates smoke and that he has a few puffs on when he's drunk. These kisses are sloppy and drunk, but somehow he's so much more open when he's drunk, especially in the first few years of our relationship.

There's the kisses he gives me after a particulary long and dangerous case, the ones that he gives me because we were reminded that day of how precious life is and how careful we have to be to come back for our boys, to make sure we are there to see the start school, see them marry and see our grandkids.

There's the kisses he peppered over my face each time I was in labour, encouraging me and supporting me. Those kisses are similar to the kiss he places on my lips the second each of our boys was finally here in the world, that kiss that each time said the same thing, thank you for everything. And then there's always the kiss he gives me a few hours later, when our cyclone has met the new addition and the nurses have left us to be a little family, when baby is asleep in my arms and I'm almost asleep, exhausted from the labour, and he tells me how strong I am and how much he loves me, sealing it with a kiss to my lips as I fall asleep against him in the hospital bed.

There's the kisses that he presses all over me, adoring and cherishing my body. Kisses that he presses to each stretch mark that carrying his boys gave me. Kisses that he always peppered over my growing belly when I was pregnant each time, showing his undying love. Kisses that he dusts along the inside of my thighs, his scruffy chin only adding to the sensation.

There's the kisses that he places on my temple when I'm pulled in under his arm, the normal max of our public displays of affection. A kiss that only ever means that he wants me, and wants me bad.

There's the kisses he uses to wake me up on the rare occasion he's up before I am and before the kids are in bed with us. The kisses that he drapes from my shoulder and down my back before coming to their conclusion on my lips, tounge dancing across my lips, ready to duel with my own.

And then there's the kisses he presses to the back of my hand across the table on date night. The same kiss that he gave as he slipped my ring onto my finger at our wedding. The same kiss that is my favourite, because he looks so deeply into my eyes as he does it, making it seem as if we are the only ones in the room, making me know the I am it for him, his everything. Baiseman.

* * *

><p>I am pulled from my thoughts by a finger on my cheek, and I look up from where Ive begun tracing patterns on his bicep, meeting his eyes for the first time that morning.<p>

"Good morning," he softly says, pulling me to him and kissing me deeply and sleepily before pulling back, caressing my face with his hands before speaking again, "what are you thinking about this early in the morning, babe?"

"How lucky I am to be married to the love of my life." I say honestly, turning my head to kiss the soft palm of his hand, then looking him directly in the eye. A smile spreads across his face and he pulls me in for another kiss. We are interrupted by a very welcome patter of feet running into our room and launching onto our bed a few minutes later, and we both share a chuckle before pulling apart to allow the boys to scramble in between us and begin the ritual of arguing over who gets to choose the channel. After a minute Toby intervenes and picks a random channel, and we all relax back into the softness of the bed, the boys sandwiched between us, and our hands linked together behind them. With the boys distracted by the cartoon on in front of them, toby lifts my hand to his mouth and deposits a kiss to the back of it, my heart fluttering and a feeling of utmost happiness filling me.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh the feels. Leave me a review with your thoughts and feelings, was written at 1:30am, so I apologise for any errors, I swear I will go through eventually and fix everything. Hope to get 'C' up within the next few days!


	3. C - Children

So, here is 'C'. So sorry this has taken a while, had some major personal things going on recently so I kinda got writers block. Fair warning, I'm not sure how great this is, I'm not entirely happy with it but its about as good as it's gonna get for this letter I think. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, faves and follows, it means so much! Let me know what you think of this one and 'D' should be up within the week!

Trigger warning: mentions of miscarriage.

Children; plural form of child

The first time Happy got pregnant, I was terrified. I guess it was mainly because I didn't think I knew how to be a father to our child. I didn't think I was ready for the ultimate responsibility of raising another human being. I don't think either o us were. There were many conversations held about the topic, but as time went on we began to feel more confident in ourselves, in our relationship.

I will always remember that first moment we heard our little boy's heartbeat. The first time we got to see our son on that grainy black and white screen. And that amazing moment where Uri's cries penetrated the delivery room air, just seconds after coming into the world. I never thought that a baby crying would ever bring a tear to my eye, but hearing my boy for the first time was magical.

The second time Happy told me she was pregnant, I was scared, but for a totally different reason this time. I knew I could be a father, hell, Uri was 18 months old and doing amazingly, but could I be the same father to two children? Happy was constantly telling me to stop doubting myself, that we would cope just fine. However, this time we didn't get to hear our child's heartbeat, or anything happy that we experienced the first time around. About a month after Happy got that beautiful plus on the test, we were in the emergency room being told by a solemn faced doctor that we wouldn't get to meet our child in eight months.

The hours and days after that night will forever be in my mind as some of the worst. Holding my beautiful woman in my arms at night as she cried for a child she would never hold broke my heart in a million ways.

About four months after that night, we were standing on the roof of the garage, a rare night alone, when Happy wrapped her arms around my waist, rested her head against my chest and whispered those magical words. _I'm pregnant, Toby_.

This time, I was scared for so many reasons. I was scared that it would end the way it would the last time, scared something else would go wrong, scared of everything. And this time, I was scared until we were in that delivery room, and our second little boy's cries filled the room. Then, well, I cried myself. When the doctor handed me Jake to hold for the first time, I was so incredibly thankful for my beautiful children, and their stunning mother.

It's been a few years since Jake was born, three and a half to be exact, but we still talk about adding more children to our family every day. But to be honest, I would be perfectly happy with just my wonderful wife and Uri and Jake, and our Sunday mornings in bed to be my life forever.

My children are something that I never thought I would have the opportunity to have, and looking back on it, I'm not quite sure why I was ever scared that I wouldn't be able to be a father.


	4. D - Delicate

Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, aiming for the next one to be up in a day or so. Leave me some ideas for future letters, I want to write what you guys want to read! Also, I am thinking of making the first couple of these into a proper story (the ones with Jake and Uri), let me know if you guys would be interested in reading that :).

Delicate; very fine in texture or structure; of intricate workmanship or quality

* * *

><p>Delicate was something I never expected to associate with Happy Quinn. Bad-ass and volatile, definitely, but I never expected to add delicate to the list of things that my woman was.<p>

She was definitely delicate in the way she traced my lips, my eyes and my chin with her fingertips after our first night together…

_I was gently pulled from my slumber by a ghosting of something across my lips, along the line of my chin and jaw, and around each of my eyes, followed by a butterfly of a kiss to my cheek._

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning." I had murmured, opening my eyes to an image that will forever be engrained on my mind. Happy looked up from where she had placed a kiss to my neck, meeting my eyes for just the briefest of seconds before dropping her head to my chest, ear over my heart. She looked stunning, long raven locks, slightly mussed from sleep and sex, fanning down her slightly tanned back, legs tangled with mine, smooth against rough, long and short. One arm under her head slightly, the other resting in my hair.<em>

_"Hey doc." She had softly whispered back, bringing her head up from my chest to look at me properly, those keen eyes surveying my face, before flickering down our bodies, a smile forming on those beautiful lips. Those delicate fingers wrapped around my own as she leant down for a kiss, morning breath be damned._

* * *

><p>I smiled as I recalled that morning, the first of many, revelling in the glow of happiness it washed over my body. Those hands of hers turned out to be a source of something other than punches and tool-wielding.<p>

Her hands were a source of delicate caresses against my skin, whether it be a touch of warning, or a touch of comfort, they were almost always delicate against my skin these days.

Her hands are delicate when they follow the hard lines of my body after a tough case, working their way over my body until the hard lines become supple. Hands that are also oh-so-delicate as they tease and play, tracing from my shoulders to my hips, dipping under my boxer-briefs, navigating towards the silky skin they would find there.

Her hands are delicate even as they help me paint our living room walls, those hands getting covered in the creamy white, flicking droplets at me when I make bad jokes.

Delicate is definitely a word I would use to describe Happy's hands as they rub body wash over my chest and shoulders whenever we shower together. And they were definitely delicate on that one occasion she shaved my beard off after I lost a bet to her (she never again asked for it to go, something about missing the scruff). I always love watching her hands glide over her body in the shower, not even in the sexual way she sometimes uses to tease me. The way her fingers twirl in her hair as she does it in the morning gets me every time, those skilled fingers forming delicate styles and firm do's.

Sometimes, more often now than before, I wonder what on earth I did to deserve such an amazing woman. God knows that I love her, and god only knows why she loves me back.


	5. E - Engagement

**Apologies for taking so long with this! Life is hectic at the moment and I've been working loads the last few weeks. I really hope this sort of makes up for it. The next few chapters will be: Fear, Girls, and Happy. Please leave me a review telling me what you think, and maybe a few suggestions for future letters. Reviews make me happy and make me write faster!**

Engagement; a formal agreement to get married

Toby and I had a pretty long engagement, but that's just how we roll. Uri was just four months old when we finally 'tied the knot', thinking since we had a kid we should probably make it official and all. Paige had made some comment about how we had been engaged for almost four years, and Sly had kept on spouting stats and numbers at us until we decided on a small, family and close friends only, ceremony. I wore a dark blue dress; he wore jeans and a dress shirt with a loosely tied tie. It was perfect, our little boy in Walter's arms next to Toby, Paige by my side and the sand under our feet. It was so _us_.

The night that Toby proposed to me was also so very _us_. In true fashion, we were, unfortunately, spending the day (and night) of our one-year anniversary tying to catch some dickhead who had chosen that day to break the law in some way that demanded our intellect to solve the case…

_As the sun was setting over Los Angeles, we were no closer to solving the case than we had been ten hours earlier. We were currently all holed up in the van, with the exception of Paige who had gone home with Ralph, and Sly who was providing support from the garage. I had taken up residence in the back next to Toby, allowing Cabe and Walter to converse about the case, and allowing us to cuddle up a bit._

_"I would so much rather be at home with you right now, dinner and a movie on the couch then some mind-blowing sex afterwards." Toby whispered into my ear, pulling me closer and pressing a kiss to my neck, sending a shiver through me as his teeth grazed over the very sensitive skin there. He pulled back and I caught a glimpse of that trademark smirk on his face. _

_"You know that I'm gonna make you regret that later, right?" I replied, moving my hand along his thigh until he gulped and coughed. Laughing, I leaned in to kiss him, taking both of my hands and throwing the lazily around his neck, innocently brushing my lips against his. Just as we were about to pull each other even closer, we were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. The sound brought us back to the situation at hand and with a sad sigh, Toby nodded his head in suggestion that we should do some work. Kissing my forehead, Toby turned to the front and leant forward, joining in on the conversation that was going on. I leant back and let myself think ahead to what would happen when we finally got this case finished. Most likely, we would go back to Toby's (I don't know why we still had separate places, I pretty much lived at Toby's, as it was bigger and had awesome views – bought by money won gambling he admitted one night), find something to eat, and then fall into bed with each other. I continued to day dream, losing myself in the things that I loved the most about my boyfriend, until I was dragged from my thoughts by said boyfriend's hand on my knee, squeezing and shaking gently._

_"Hey, Hap, havin' a good daydream over there?" he asked, grinning. I snorted and playfully shoved his chest before leaning forward and catching up on what the current plan was. Before I knew it, I was standing next to Cabe, watching with baited breath as Walter and Toby tried to charm their way into the club that our suspect was notoriously known for picking up his sexual partners in. _

_"This is quite possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen," Cabe chuckled, "those two and a gay bar. Classic." I looked sideways at Cabe and had to stop myself from bursting out laughing at his statement. He was right, of course, this was hilarious to watch. Never thought I'd live to see the day that my boyfriend would have to pretend to be gay with his best friend._

_"You do know that we can hear you right?" Toby grumbled, barely audible through the earwig with all of the music._

_"Yeah, that makes it even more funny." I replied, snickering. All I got in response was a disgruntled huff before I heard Walter's voice talking to some other guy, presumably our suspect. I quickly shut up and activated the cloning software that we needed to get the info off of the suspects phone. Just as the software was finishing it's job, our ears were suddenly filled with Walter's panicked voice._

_"Cabe, Happy, we have a exponentially huge problem, we've been made and there's guns and bad guys and shit they have Toby!" Walter muttered down his comm's, the last part of his sentence making my heart skip a beat. The next few minutes were a blur to me; on autopilot I followed Cabe, my mind focussed on Toby. Just Toby. As we burst through the door into the room where Toby and Walter were, I witnessed toby's body falling to the ground with the sound of a gunshot. I sprinted across the room and Cabe subdued the bad guys, falling to my knees next to Toby's bleeding torso._

_"Toby!" I screamed, pressing my small hands down on his belly, trying with all my might to stem the blood flow. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a shaking finger brush a tear from my face._

_"Hap, don't cry, please my love, don't cry." Toby shakily said, his breaths coming shorter and harder with each word._

_"No, you don't get to die, you don't get to tell me not to cry, not now!" I said, shaking my head and looking him in the eye, more tears falling from my face as I realised that he most likely wasn't going to get through this._

_"I'm not dying Hap, not now." He muttered, using a weak hand to pull me closer, to pull my face level with his, my hot tears dripping onto his lips._

_"You don't know that!" I whispered, terrified that he was wrong._

_"I can't die before you make me the happiest man alive, Hap. Marry me, you're all I want." He said, consciousness slipping from him with each second as he pulled my lips to his, kissing me with every ounce of strength he had left._

_"Yes, yes, a million times yes." I replied against his lips, managing one last kiss before I was pulled away by someone, who I later realised was Walter, crying into his shirt as the medics got Toby into the ambo and to the hospital._

_A day later I was sitting beside his hospital bed, wearing his hat and reading some stupid magazine when he asked me again._

_"I was serious, Hap. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing yesterday; I want to make you my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up and the last person you kiss. You are my life, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Marry me, Happy Quinn. Make me the happiest man alive." He said, grasping my hand._

_"I meant it too. I want to make a life with you Toby. Just you, no other man." I said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips._

I sighed, a smile spreading across my face as I looked from the two rings on my left hand to the silly shrink at the desk opposite me. Yep, this is everything I could have ever wanted.


End file.
